Fight for Rumbelle
by Rumbellelives
Summary: A Rumbelle oneshot for every episode of season five.
1. 5x01: The Beginning of the End

**This is the first of my Fanficitons for my #fight for Rumbelle! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Summary: Emma finds some comfort as she struggles against the Dark One. Belle worries about Rumple…. Takes place when the whole team is in the Enchanted forest before they reach Camelot.**

 **(5x01): The Beginning of the End**

Belle holds the jar in her hand, fingers pressed against the cold glass. Her eyes are fixated on the little flower that sits inside of the jar, watching the petals pulse crimson light, as if the rose is infused with blood.

It might as well be, she thinks. This is Rumple's life, she realizes, turning the jar in her hand. The flower is a clock ticking away the seconds he has left, timing it down to his very last breath.

She feel powerless to save him.

"Belle?" the voice is tentative next to her.

She turns to see Emma, who is standing a few feet away, her blonde hair a tangled mess around her face. The tan cloak that she is wearing seems to swallow her up, hanging down her shoulders in huge waves. She is pale.

"Hey," Belle says with a sad smile.

"I…" Emma has to swallow before she continues. "I never knew it was this hard for him."

Belle automatically knew who 'him' was. She nods, patting the ground next to her. Emma looks confused for a moment, pulling her cloak tighter around her thin frame.

"Sit down, Emma," Belle prompts. Emma lowers herself to the leaves and pulls her hood off her head.

There is a few seconds of tense silence and Belle notices Emma studying the rose intently.

"There is a little tendril of dark…" Emma mutters to herself. Belle nearly drops the jar, gasping and clutching it to her chest for a moment. When she brings it to her eyes, she can see a little strand of black, a little twinge of darkness that seems to swallow the red glowing around it.

"Oh my god…" Her hands tremble and she can only focus on the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Until now, a little part of her had remained hopeful, wondering if it were possible that Rumple was just in an extended sleep, praying that the rose would remain bright and alive forever.

But now she knows that was a lie. The darkness is small, but it is there.

Rumple is dying.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"This… It's… ummm…" She has to pause, a tear dripping down her nose. "This is Rumple's rose… it's… it shows me that he is still alive… and okay."

"So…. he's dying," Emma says, looking away from the rose. There was a dark twisting in her gut, and she could hear a voice behind her… his voice.

 _If he is dying, what hope do you have?_

 _If he couldn't beat me, how could you?_

 _Give in. You know I'm right._

Belle doesn't answer, looking back at Emma and noticing the young woman's pale face and swollen eyes. She is staring behind belle, her mouth moving as if responding to someone.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Belle asks, covering the jar with a blanket again. Emma looks startled for a moment, but answers her.

"I… I don't know…. I thought maybe you could help me?" Emma asks. "I don't know what to do… He's in my head all the time, telling me what to do. And I want to listen, Belle. I want to listen."

Her voice has risen to a shout, and everyone glances over at them from the other side of the clearing. Hook begins to walk forwards, and Belle shakes her head, signaling him to go back.

"I know what you mean," Belle says. "There were days Rumple would just… lose control. It was never really obvious to other people, but I could tell. He would just speak differently and act differently. He fought so hard against it, but in the end, I guess it won over."

She tries not to think about all the lies, all the deceit. She can't help herself.

Emma looks horrified, digging her hands through there hair. "I don't want it to win. I don't.. I can't let it win…"

"You won't let it win, Emma. I believe you can beat the Dark One once and for all," Belle says, and is surprised that she herself believes it.

Emma shakes her head. "How can I?"

"You have something that Rumple didn't," Belle pauses, placing her hands on Emma's wrists and pulling her arms down to her sides. She is limp, letting Belle guide her, icy eyes staring straight into Belle's own, pleading her to make some sense of all of the confusion, to say something that will prove she can beat the unbeatable.

"You have Regina. You have your parents. You have Henry. You have me. You even have his help, if he ever wakes up. You have people, and we will _never_ give up on you Emma. I hope you know that."


	2. 5x02: The Brown Haired Girl

**Sorry this is a little late. Hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to participate in my #fight for Rumbelle. I would really appreciate it. :)**

 **Summary: A look into Rumple's mind while he is in the coma. I have no idea what inspired this…. It kind of just happened**

 **(5x02): The Brown Haired Girl**

He can hear her talking to him, can feel her warm hand on his cheek. He longs to reach up and stroke her hair, longs to see her bright blue eyes again. He can't move, frozen in place, frozen in time.

He can't remember her name. It's something beautiful, something… musical. Aria… Cadence… Lyric… no it started with a B, he thinks. But no matter how hard he tries, he simply can't remember.

He just focuses on her hand carding through his hair instead, her soft voice singing a soft lullaby.

The times she is not there are the times he begins to lose. Other people visit him, but they don't matter. Not like _she_ does.

Once, the snappy one with the dark hair visits. She yells at him for a little while, but he doesn't listen.

Another time the pale blonde stops by. He feels a twinge in his chest, a flair of pain. There is something about her, something that reminds him of him…

He realizes after a moment that she has the Darkness. His skin burns and his chest tightens and he tries to move away but he can't. He is held in place, held in the cage of his own mind.

She doesn't say anything, but he knows what she is thinking, can feel the Darkness picking away at their minds.

They are angry, furious at what has happened to them. How dare those so called " _heroes"_ treat them this way. They thirst for something, but are not quite sure what that something is. Maybe it's revenge… maybe it's blood. But someone has to pay for what happened.

When she leaves, he comes back to himself, trembling.

He doesn't stop until _she_ comes back, until the beautiful brown haired girl grabs his hand and entwines his fingers into hers.


	3. 5x03: Alone

**Summary: A rewriting of Rumple waking up after being captured by Emma. Explores Rumple's mindset without the Dark One.**

 **Warning: A little dark… anxiety is implied. Please be careful reading this if you are bothered by that sort of thing.**

 **(5x03): Alone**

The face he first saw when he awoke wasn't _hers_. He had been expecting Belle's beautiful blue eyes staring into his own, expecting to see her deep brown hair to fall in little waves around her face.

Instead he saw Emma, but she was much different than he remembered. Her already light blonde hair was somehow even lighter, almost white. Ice cold eyes stared at him from a pale face, the corners of her blood red lips upturned in a smile. She was wearing a black cloak which seemed to swallow the light around them.

"Hello, Rumpelstiltskin," she said. "It's so nice to see you awake." Her voice was a steel knife, sharp and biting.

He tried to scramble away from her, but found that he was tied up, the coarse ropes digging into his wrists. It was a painful reminder of a previous time, when his captor used his largest weakness against him, used his dagger to control his actions against those he loved the most.

His breath froze in his throat. It was gone. The weakness, the darkness… the _evil._ He couldn't feel the Dark One inside his head, couldn't hear the little voice telling him that it would all be okay if he just had more power, more _control._

He looked over at Emma again and saw her for what she was.

It was a bit odd staring down the person that he used to be.

"You… why are you doing this?" Rumple asked. His voice felt weak and unused.

"It will become apparent soon enough," Emma said. She walked around to the other side of the little cave, her feet padding against the floor as silent as a cat stalking a mouse.

"Please…. you don't have to keep me here. Just let me go," he whispers. He remembered the days when he wouldn't have dreamed of pleading for anything, even his own freedom.

He realized now, that he didn't care about seeming weak.

That scared him.

"But I do," Emma said. "You of all people understand what I am going through."

"Yes, but I also know how this… this deception… won't work," Rumple responded. He shut his eyes and leaned his forehead back. Pain was pounding in the back of his skull, making his thoughts weak and fuzzy.

"Oh, but it will work, my dear," she snarled, so close to him that he could feel her hot breath tickling his ear. He shuddered.

"Remember what it did to me… please Emma, you have to fight it." He didn't open his eyes.

"Yes, but I have one thing that you didn't have," Emma responded, her voice mocking and sing-songy.

She was waiting for him to ask her what, waiting so she could gloat at him. He decided he would not give her the satisfaction, choosing instead to think about the one thing that could possibly district him from this situation.

He needed Belle. He was desperate to hold her hand, to push her hair out of her eyes, to see her alive and healthy. He wanted her to read aloud to him like she used to when he couldn't sleep. He missed her making him a cup of tea, missed her soft smile when her fingers traced the little chip in the edge of the teacup.

He missed her.

When he next opened his eyes, Emma was gone and the cave was pitch black.

"Hello?" His voice was a shout, and he received no answer.

He could feel the walls closing in on him. The earth was crushing him, making his breath come in little gasps as the oxygen seemed to get thinner and thinner.

"Please…" he says. "I don't want to be alone… I can't… I can't…"

He whispered Belle's name into the dark until his voice faded into nothing, the word echoing long into the silence.


End file.
